Cheesy PickUp Lines
by HunterofArtemis32
Summary: The title says it all. Percy does pick-up lines and Annabeth gets annoyed. Four times Percy annoys Annabeth with these cheesy lines, and one time Annabeth gets Percy. Beware of corniness and fluff. Enjoy fans!


**Hello my fellow fans! **

**This idea came to me when my best friend spent the night, and she was using pick-up lines on my other best friend. Some of them are ones that she used. **

**There will be fluff. And corniness. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Percy Jackson and the Olympians**_**. Again, I'm not a DUDE!**

**One:**

Annabeth was studying for an exam that was at the end of the week. She was relaxing on the hood of her boyfriend's car, flipping through the pages. She looked up when she heard someone approaching and smiled at her son of Poseidon boyfriend.

"Hey," she said.

Percy slid onto the hood, taking a seat next to her. "Sup?"

"Sup? Is that how you say hi to your girlfriend?" Annabeth asked, raising an eyebrow.

He grinned and jumped off from the hood. He spun in a circle and climbed back onto the hood, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, giving her a small kiss on the cheek. "Does that meet your approval?"

"Yes, Seaweed Brain," she said laughing.

"Hey, Annabeth?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"You already did."

"Wise Girl."

Annabeth laughed. "Go ahead."

"Are you a parking ticket?"

"What?"

"Because you got FINE written all over you!"

Silence.

"Really, Percy? A cheesy pick-up line? I'm already your girlfriend!"

Another silent moment.

"So, you don't like pick-up lines?"

**Two:**

Annabeth pulled her knees up to her chest, staring at the computer screen in front of her. She was in the library, books stacked up beside her as she looked up another book. She was searching through the library's system. Annabeth groaned. They didn't have the book she needed.

Suddenly there was a jerk on her chair. She gasped and turned around to see her invincible boyfriend standing behind her. He leaned down and gave her a peck on the lips, sitting down beside her.

"What are you doing here?"

He shrugged. "Figured you were either here or at Olympus. I came here first and wa-la!-" he gestured to her figure, "-here you are!"

The librarian a few feet away shushed the son of Poseidon and he made a face, glancing at the screen that his girlfriend was so interested in.

"It's a good thing I have my library card."

"Why?"

"Because I'm totally checking you out!"

Silence.

"What is with you and pick-up lines lately?"

**Three:**

"Knock, knock."

Annabeth spun around to see Percy standing in the doorway of her cabin. She was surrounded by blueprints and books. Her laptop was open with tons of documents on the screen. Her hair was pulled up in a ponytail with strands coming out of the tight hold. The daughter of Athena brushed a piece of hair behind her ear while holding blueprints in her arms.

Percy trailed into the cabin, walking over to his gilfriend, the architect of Olympus. He leaned against the wall next to her desk, watching her find a place for everything.

"Got enough stuff to do, Wise Girl?"

Annabeth sighed. "The gods are throwing ideas around constantly. It's hard trying to keep up with everything, but I'm doing okay."

"Do you need any help?"

"No, I'm fine. Thanks, Perce."

Percy nodded, understanding that Annabeth does not like people messing with her stuff, even if she gives them permission.

He suddenly grinned, an idea forming in his head.

"Hey, Wise Girl?"

"Yes?"

"Do you have a bandied?"

Annabeth glanced at him, raising an eyebrow. _He's invincible_, she thought. _Why would he need a bandied? _

"Because I just scraped my knee fallin' for you."

Silence.

"Where the Hades are these pick-up lines coming from?!"

**Four:**

They lounged on the couch, watching the documentary that Annabeth had brought over. She was torturing him for making her late for an important meeting at Olympus. Percy groaned in boredom, covering his face from the TV.

"I can't handle this, love."

"That's what you get for making me late."

He glared at her. "It wasn't my fault."

Annabeth crossed her arms and continued to watch the documentary. Percy sat there, staring at his girlfriend. She felt him staring and she looked over at him, her grey eyes meeting his green ones. Percy instantly grinned when their eyes met.

"Is your father a thief?"

She was taken by surprise by the sudden question. "No. Why?"

"Because he stole the stars and put them in your eyes."

Instant eye roll.

"When are these freaking cheesy pick-up lines ever going to stop?!"

**One: **

Percy Jackson walked out from his cabin, clad in khaki shorts and a gray, sleeve-less shirt. He ran his fingers through his hair and rubbed his eyes with sleep. Some of the Aphrodite girls looked over and giggled at the sight of the very good-looking son of Poseidon. He just waved at them, making his way towards the dining pavilon.

When he reached the mess hall, he noticed that the Athena cabin wasn't there yet. He threw his food into the fire and sat down at the Poseidon table, taking a bite out of his pancakes. Percy turned at the sound of architecture and plans of getting a bigger Athena cabin.

His eyes locked onto the sight of Annabeth. She wore some white shorts and a Camp Half-Blood shirt. Her hair was pulled into a messy bun, strands falling in front of her face. Percy grinned at the sight of her. _She's so beautiful_, he thought.

Annabeth walked past him with some of her siblings towards the food table. She shot him a smile. "Hey, Seaweed Brain."

"Hey, Wise Girl."

She stopped in her tracks and turned to look at him again. "Oh, I had a question for you."

"What?"

"Do you believe in love at first sight?"

Percy raised an eyebrow. "Wha'?"

"Or should I walk by again?"

Percy gaped at his girlfriend as she smirked and walked over to her siblings. _That. Little. Crap. Head. _he thought as he stabbed his food with his fork.

**Just a cute, small one-shot. **

**I hope you enjoyed it.**

**And **_**A Troubled with Green Eyes **_**should be updated here within the week :)**

**-HunterofArtemis32**


End file.
